


Service Drone

by Xxchloestarr2242xX



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Brief mentions of Garnet, Brief mentions of Steven, Gay, No Smut, Sad, What have done, cri, female/female - Freeform, fluff?????, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxchloestarr2242xX/pseuds/Xxchloestarr2242xX
Summary: Amethyst makes a mistake .





	1. Service drone

They were arguing again . It had gotten so bad, that Garnet and Steven left for the day. Amethyst yelled, "You think I'm a mistake don't you ?" A shocked Pearl shook her head and yelled back, "No! I just wish sometimes that you would act more mature! You're always making messes and acting utterly immature ! Don't you know how to act your age ?" 

Amethyst stared at her in shock and shouted, "At least I'm not an overconfident broken service drone!" Her shout almost shook the room. Pearl had enough of it. She left the room, and retreated to her room in the temple. As soon as she got there , she let the tears stream down her face.  
\------------------------  
Amethyst felt terrible about what she said. She headed to her room in the temple. She settled down in a pile of objects. Then, the sound of crying could be heard from above. "Is that Pearl?"She thought. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An apology

Amethyst stood up, and slowly made her way to Pearl's room. She saw Pearl sitting on one of her graceful fountains, a deep contrast to Amethyst's trash piles . "Pearl", she said. Pearl stood up , and wipe her eyes. Pearl turned around and said, "What do you want Amethyst ?" 

Amethyst said, "I just wanted to apologize about earlier. It was the heat of the moment and ... I didn't mean it." Pearl replied, "Are you sure you didn't mean it?" Amethyst chuckled lightly and said, "Of course I didn't mean that. Why would I say that to someone I love-" Amethyst's eyes widened at the fact that she had let that slip. Pearl's face went light blue, and she went to reply. Amethyst ran out of the room. Pearl went to grab her wrist, but wasn't quick enough. 

Pearl whispered, "I didn't know she felt that way...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably make one more after this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this happening ?

Pearl followed Amethyst into her room, and saw that she had hid in a pile of trash. Pearl pushed away some of the junk and said, "Amethyst, let's talk." Amethyst got out, and they sat upon a discarded couch. Amethyst said, "Look, I'm sorry. Let's just pretend I never said that. It's not like you feel the same anyway , so let's just forget about it. Alright?"

Pearl replied "You didn't give me a chance to reply. Look Amethyst-" Amethyst interrupted her, "Yeah yeah! I get it. You don't have to let me down easy. Look P-" Without thinking , Pearl pressed her lips to amethyst's. They pulled apart and Pearl said, "I feel the same as you do." Amethyst replied back, "Wait, you do?" Pearl nodded.  
\----------------  
Somewhere on a mission, Garnet knowingly smiled. She foresaw this all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How should I end this?


	4. Peace at Last

Pearl and Amethyst sat besides eachother on a couch. Neither of them said a word. Amethyst looked at Pearl, and kissed her. In that moment, everything was perfect. Pearl kissed back and this went on until Steven came home. When that happened , both Amethyst and Pearl blushed deeply and wemy to their rooms.

The house was finally peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. If you like this, check out some of my other works.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write more soon.


End file.
